


The Price of True Faith (and Friendship)

by wanderlustlover



Series: No Task is Too Big When: 100 Drabbles in 2014 [47]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 03:13:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cath’s the one person he never could have seen coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Price of True Faith (and Friendship)

**Author's Note:**

> **1 Million Words's Word of the Day:** Cross  
>  **Time Frame:** Season Three

Cath’s the one person he never could have seen coming. 

After Jenna and Joe, and even Doris, he thought he could see it all. But he never could have seen it. This. It would be more likely to have his hand turn into a snake and bite him. To watch his skin blister, peel and melt under red burning metal.

Than to listen to Catherine – his _oldest_ friend, the _only person left_ walking hand-in-hand with him in the graveyard of those twenty years – tell him she’d been lying to him, regretless and remorseless until now, the whole last eight months. 


End file.
